fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/French
The French people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by Joan of Arc, a hero figure in French history during the time of the Hundred Years' War. Historical Information The history of the modern nation of France goes back to the Roman Empire. The region where most of modern-day France falls under was known as Gaul, and was inhabited by Celts and various other tribes. The Romans invaded Gaul and divided it into may provinces, and the region was slowly integrated into the empire. Rome inevitably would fall, and various kingdoms would come into being as a result. These kingdoms were known as the Frankish kingdoms and controlled France until 987 when France was unified under Hugh Carpet, King of the Franks. The kingdom was fully declared as the Kingdom of France in 1190. The Kingdom of France would continue until the eighteenth century, when the people wanted a change from the aristocracy. The French Revolution occurred in 1789, where many people of the French royalty and aristocracy were beheaded. France would soon be declared a republic, until Napoleon seized control in 1799. Napoleon made France into an empire, conquering most of Western Europe, including Spain, Germany, and Italy. Napoleon attempted to invade Russia, but the campaign was catastrophic for the Empire, and another revolution took place which sent him to exile. All through the nineteenth century, the monarchy was temporarily restored, then the republic was restored, then under Napoleon III the empire was restored. The empire became the French Third Republic, and controlled most of northern Africa after the Scramble for Africa in the late 1800s. France fought with the Allies in World War I, and came out victorious after mass casualties. In 1940, Nazi Germany successfully invaded France, controlling all of the northern region. There was much resistance, and the Allies liberated France with the Normandy invasion in 1944. After WWII, France established the weak Fourth Republic which gave way to the modern-day Fifth Republic, and France lost most of its African territories. Modern-day France has one of the most developed economies in the world. Strategy Ability The unique ability of the French is called City of Lights. All trade routes with France provide double the Culture for France and 1.5x the Culture for the other city in the trade route. Furthermore, all World Wonders at the destination of all trade routes coming from France provide +1 extra Gold. All World Wonders in the French city where trade routes come from provide extra tourism for the trade route. The City of Lights is the nickname for the city of Paris. The city is incredibly bright on a literal level, and is one of the biggest centers of tourism all around the globe. Tourist attractions in the city of Paris include the Louvre, Notre-Dame de Paris, and of course, the Eiffel Tower. The architecture of the city is also notable; this city is generally agreed to be one of the most beautiful cities on the earth with centuries of history. Unique Unit The unique unit of the French is the Musketeer. This replaces the Musketman, requiring the Gunpowder technology in order to be trained. The Musketeer has a combat strength of 63, being notably stronger than that of the Musketman. The Musketeer does not require the Niter resource in order to be trained, much unlike the Musketman. This allows for easier mass-producing of a powerful mid-game military. A musketeer is a type of soldier equipped with a musket, common in France during the Renaissance Era. The musketeer was established around 1650 as a royal guard in France, but also fought afoot in the military (some fought on horseback as well). Apart from fighting with just muskets, they were also known to have been fighting with swords in various occasions. Musketeers in France were officially discontinued in 1776 due to budgetary concerns, and followed by the rifleman. Unique Tile Improvement The French have a unique tile improvement, the Chateau. The chateau can be built on any non-Hills tile, and provides +1 Housing and +3 Culture. When adjacent to a river, Chateaux provide +4 Culture instead. Every World or Natural Wonder adjacent to a Chateau provides an additional +2 Culture and +1 Science for the empire, however this does not stack with multiple Chateaux adjacent to the same Wonder. Chateaux are manor houses in France for people of high nobility. These are huge mansions with ornate architecture, usually built near to a source of freshwater. These have historically been symbols of French aristocracy and nowadays are symbols of French culture and provide an archetype for a kind of wealthy person in various entertainment formats. Leader Joan of Arc (1412-1431) is the leader of France. Though she never truly held any form of political power in France, she has become a cultural figure and a symbol of heroism for the French people throughout history. Late in the Hundred Years' War between France and England, Joan of Arc claimed to have a vision by which she led an offensive to take back parts of France. She took back the city of Orleans in a siege, being the greatest military victory of France and a major turning point in the war. The French would emerge victorious from the war in the end, though Joan of Arc was captured by the English and executed at the young age of 19. Leader Ability Joan of Arc's unique ability is called Maid of Orleans. If France is the target of a surprise war, Culture and Golden Age Points in all cities are both increased by 50% in total. This will last for a total of ten turns and will not stack if France is the target of a Joint War, though it will reset if France is the target of surprise wars by two different civs during the same 10-turn timespan. This ability allows for France to play strategically with war and gain major benefits from being targeted by civs without warning. The "Maid of Orleans" is a nickname for Joan of Arc, referring to the heroism which she is famous for during the Siege of Orleans in which she recaptured the city from English control. During this time, she made a major offensive against the English and turned the war in favor of the French. Traits *Preferred Religion: Catholicism *Preferred Government: Democracy *Disliked Government: Communism *Preferred Victory: Culture *Historical Era: Renaissance Era *Behavior: Defensive / Creative *Disliked Behavior: Aggressive *Geographic Group: Western European Cities Capital City: Paris Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Marseille *Lyon *Toulouse *Nice *Nantes *Montpellier *Bordeaux *Lille Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Renne *Reims *Le Havre *Saint-Étienne *Toulon *Grenoble *Dijon *Angers Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Nimes *Villeurbanne *Le Mans *Clermont-Ferrand *Aix-en-Provence *Brest *Limoges *Tours Category:Subpages French